I Told You So
by Memory's Intuition
Summary: Everyone Alive! Lily gets pregnant out of wedlock and flees Europe, not telling anyone but a select few. Now, Harry's eleven and going to Hogwarts! What to do when his father and his friends are hired, as well as Lily? Nothing good with Harry involved!
1. An Owl In Japan

Inside Summary: Lily is alive and so is James! Everyone is alive, and has their souls and sanity. Lily got pregnant with Harry out of wedlock and decided that she would raise Harry traveling around the world, and James got married. There's your lay out.

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns Harry Potter and his associates, I own nothing but a few students and Harry's grand-parents!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Mama, look! It's an owl! What's an owl doing in Japan, Mama?! What would it be doing!?" Harry was jumping up and down excitedly, obviously over-joyed at his first owl sighting.

Lily paled. What _would_ a tawny owl be doing in Japan in summertime? Was it here to take away her baby, her little Harry? By God, he was only elev-ten, his birthday wasn't for another two days.

Walking up beside her Harry, she opened the window for the tawny owl. It swooped in, Harry nearly squealed, giddy with surprise.

Smiling a little, she untied the letter from the owl's leg. It looked at her lazily with blue eyes, sticking out the leg farther and hopped a few inches away from Harry. He was now looking at it, eyes wide, saying, "Look, Mama, it moved! It moved!"

Lily giggled some what at Harry, ruffling his hair with one hand while the other was holding to parchment letter.

Harry's eyes had finally caught sight of the letter, he looked interested for a moment, considering, then it faded and he turned back to the owl. The owl hooted pathetically.

"Hold out your arm, Harry, she'll jump on. Take her to the kitchen and get her some water in a bowl. Maybe she'll like you better then." Lily said softly, smiling as the Boy-Who-Lived held out his arm carefully.

Then owl gave a warning look to him, then stepped onto his hand and climbed to his shoulder. Harry was beaming with pride. Carefully, he walked to the kitchen and faded from view.

As an after-thought, she bellowed, "Not the glass bowls, either!" "But, Mama!" "No buts! Owls are twitchy creatures and so are you!"

He groaned, but she could hear the _chink_ as the glass connected in the cabinet and laid still. Still smiling but pale, Lily turned to her letter.

"Ms. Evans, we would like you to fill in a History of Magic Position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Professor Binns is on retirement for the next four years. You can also be with your son the first four years of his education with us, we are sure that he will try harder to succeed with you there by him. Most children are braver in that disposition. We are also hiring James Potter and Sirius Black for a two-pronged Defense Against the Dark Arts position, Remus Lupin and Alice Longbottom for two positions as helpers for Rubeus Hagrid in the Study of Magical Creatures lessons. Your friend Severus Snape will also be here, for Potions. We hope you will except this, and we expect to see your son, Harry James Potter in August. Your form is in this package, as well as your son's information for his Hogwartian years. Sincerely, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Sighing, Lily's color returned a little, but not much. Harry's first year was this year, and James, Sirius, Severus, and Alice were all in different positions at Hogwarts. How in the seven levels of hell was she supposed to keep her secret safe?

Surely James would find it, or maybe Sirius or Severus. Alice already knew. She and Frank had helped Lily as best as they could during her pregnancy with little Harry, and Frank had coaxed Harry into walking with a chocolate-chip cookie. Frank had taught Harry his first words, 'My Mama'.

Lily owed a lot to them, and often she and Harry flew from wherever they were in the world to them just for Harry and Neville to play. Neville was too small for other-children's likings, and Harry was just barely an inch taller than him. They could be found tackling Frank together, always working in unison.

Once, when Lily had gone for some groceries for her stay with the Longbottoms, she saw Alice come out of the bathroom, soaking wet in her own clothes and chasing Harry and Neville. She, Alice, and Frank had caught the two naked boys with cookies. They were wild for cookies.

Lily chuckled, thinking a visit to the Longbottoms anytime soon would work her responsibility and dexterity. "Mama! The owl's trying to get back outside!"

Smiling, Lily replied, "Well, open a window and let her go! We can go get you an owl if that's what you want, the new school you're going to says you can have a rat, owl, or a cat! Which do you want?"

Harry returned, let the bird fly, then said, "A new school?! Awesome! I want an owl, a pretty one with amber eyes and snow-white feathers with a little gray, you know, Ma?! That would be so cool!"

Harry jumped onto the sofa beside his mother, and hugged her. Lily hugged him back, her color coming back as she forgot about her old school friends.

Standing up, she said, "Come on, baby, you can sleep with me tonight." Harry grinned and said, "I want that owl for my birthday, Mama."

Lily laughed, and she and Harry proceeded to move to the most comfortable bed in the house.

"I love you, Mama." "I love you, too, baby."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So? How'd ya like? You can tell me by reviewing!!! Do it as a birthday present! My birthday is June 21st, so it's not that far off! I would be happy to hear you, flame or not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XOXOXO ~Kohaku Lynn-Cyrcus Fraek-76767


	2. Hallucinating, Maybe

My thanks to you MissMarauder4487, pather73110, ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood, Lillian, xxxsophiexxx, and cozmic!!!! The reviews, favorites, and other things I can't remember were super-nice and very sweet!!! Cookies for everyone!!!!

Thank you, thank you! (bows) I have finally gotten over my prolonged writer's block and I'm back for more! I hope you cookie-lovers like this story, because I want to write for you!

Because of the nice things you guys sent me (smiles), I'm gonna update!!!! I think this may be something promising…Hopefully! ;P

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning! The sun came to see you, Jamsie, and so did Moony!" Sirius bellowed into James's ear, grinning from ear to ear.

Remus pulled down the book from his face a few inches. "Actually, I came to set up good lesson intervals with you two so we could go to Hogsmeade on no conflicting schedules."

"What?" Was all Sirius said, a heavily confused expression covering his face.

"Do not try to understand, Padfoot, you never will." James mumbled, rolling over. Sirius shut up for a moment, pacified, then screamed to his highest pitch when James pushed him off the bed.

"You called me stupid!" He exclaimed, popping up from the side of James's bed.

"Call God, Moony, he caught on…A true miracle," James cracked open one eye and looked at Sirius. Remus chuckled, returning to his book after watching the ordeal.

Smiling vindictively, Sirius looked at James's unmonitored back and pounced. Too bad it was monitored.

James moved over and kicked perfectly, fly-kicking his best mate into the wall. Sirius landed with a thud to the floor, looked around dazedly, then passed out cold.

James and Remus fell into roars of laughter, never ceasing even as Sirius came around.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Mama is gonna be so happy…" Harry whispered to the meal in front of him, beaming proudly.

Grabbing the food tray, he stood and carefully made his way to his mother's bedroom. As he made his way up the stairs, he tilted precariously once, but carefully reasserted his balance.

A quick jump had him on the second floor of their home, grinning like a Cheshire cat ('cause you see those everyday…=P). He walked carefully to his mother bedroom, sliding the door open with his feet.

He looked inside and spotted his beautiful mother, watching her sleep peacefully.

Her ruby red hair was in fire-y streams across the purple pillows, some ribbons tucked behind her ears and framing her pale-ish face. Her eye were closed, her rose red lips parted in sleep.

She had her arms draped across a pillow, her leg sticking out from over the messy covers and her foot pointed like a ballerina's.

Harry smiled, and tip-toed to the night-stand by his Mother's bed, not seeing identical emerald eyes, just like his, peeking at him slyly.

Just as he set the food tray on the counter, he was pulled up on the bed by pale arms wrapped around his stomach, temporarily scaring him.

He turned his head meekly, and was kissed on the forehead with those beautiful rose red lips.

"And what does my little man have here, hunh?" She whispered in his ear, smiling motherly. Harry squealed and giggled, pushing his tickling ear against his shoulder; wiggling in her embrace.

"Food," he admitted, giggling.

Lily looked at her son's meal, made for her, and smiled, "Ohh, yum! Your in time, too." She paused dangerously, looking down at her small son who looked up at her, innocence abound.

"For breakfast, my omelet!" She grinned, and tickled Harry, who laughed, wriggling and crying out.

"I don't taste good! I don't taste good!" He cried, kicking and squirming, shrieking with laughter. Lily laughed, tickling him down to his flat back and grinning once again.

Harry jumped suddenly, too late in realizing what she was going to do. "No, Mama, no!"

She grinned and yanked up his pale-blue shirt, exposing his soft tummy. Lily smiled deviously, diving down to blow on his belly, blowing air and making noises.

Harry cried out, laughing so hard tears rolled down his red cheeks, gasping for air.

Lily stopped and pulled up, cheeks also red from the tickle time. Harry panted, arms wrapped around his belly closing his eyes tiredly as he gasped.

Lily laughed, paying for it with gasps of air. Her baby yawned tiredly, then curled his tiny body around her knees.

He sighed once, before deep, even breaths came from his mouth. He was, obviously, asleep.

Lily smiled, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the breakfast her baby had made her. Sloppy cereal, an oddly proportioned banana, and a half-spilt cup of orange juice.

She smiled, and covered the food up with the tray top. Oh, yes, she would eat this later.

Because her baby had made it for _her_, and no one else.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

James sighed tiredly, walking into Hogwarts with an unhappy look on his face, that turned into a grimace as he looked at his schedule.

7th years, 3rd years, 2nd years, then break, 6th years, 5th years, then, _finally_, 1st years.

_Why _was he doing this again? Oh yes, he scowled, his _wife_.

He thought he had finally found someone to take Lily's place, but _no._ Lucille Ether was _nothing_ like his lovely Lily. Lucille was spoiled, had been by her family, and expected him to care for her every need. _Yeah, right._

He had gone ballistic one day, told at her to leave him alone, and stomped angrily to Sirius's place. Once their, he broke down to Sirius over Lily.

He hadn't cried since the day Lily had left, almost twelve years now.

Sirius had dragged him to Hogwarts to get a job, to get Lily off his mind. He sighed, as _if_! He thought.

There wasn't a day that had gone by without Lily crossing at least one of his thoughts.

And he prayed to God, that he could see her at least once more before he went crazy. And momentarily, those prayers were answered as he walked into Dumbledore's office.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So? How'd you like this one? Huh? Huh? I know it's been quite sometime, but I think I did good. My grammar skills improved. My timing's better.

Sorry, but I might not get to do this again for a few weeks. I live in South Carolina, and Duke University (in North Carolina, I think?) has chosen me as a member of the Duke Talent Search Program for 7th graders. Basically, a college wants to test me to see if I qualify as junior scholar to apply to their school.

I need to study, I have five sections to the PSAT tomorrow and I have half an hour per or less!!!!! OMG!

No, but yeah, I really need to study. So please click the button below my pretty words, and REVIEW, my minions, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Muahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
